


Sweet Like Honey

by Not_You



Series: Tamesverse Snippets [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Silver Sable and the Wild Pack
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Boot Worship, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feminization, Food Kink, Honey, Needles, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shoe Kink, Training, only not boots, play piercing, silver is a kind and gentle sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Silver and Justin's evening goes after the events of 'Pretty In Pink.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Honey

Justin has worked very hard, and Silver is far beyond proud of him. He apologizes prettily to Tony and interacts nicely with Pepper, and by the time Silver is leading him away, she's determined to reward his behavior. He doesn't say anything in the car back to the apartment, but beams when Silver smiles at him as she takes his leash again. “Come with me, sweetness,” she coos, and he follows her, heels clicking on the floor. 

Once they've reached their floor, Silver hands Justin the end of the leash, and he slips it over his hand and around his wrist. “I'm going to dress and wait for you in the big chair. You're going to change into something more comfortable and bring me the honey.”

“Yes, goddess,” Justin whispers, blushing. He had in fact had a honey cake for dessert at the restaurant, but there's always room for more, as far as Justin is concerned. He loves honey. With Justin heading for his bedroom, Silver goes to hers to change. She believes in maintaining a separate room for subs, so they have somewhere to go that belongs to them more than to their dom. And in Justin's case, it gives him somewhere to keep all his pretty dresses. For her part, Silver changes into the silver and pink lace bustier, panties, and garter belt that match Justin's favorite shoes, and then slides them on, gaining a good four and a half inches in height. They're patent leather Mary Jane pumps, and she smiles down at her reflection in the toe before clicking out to the massive leather armchair she had bought specifically for times like this. She sits down comfortably, legs neatly crossed.

A moment later Justin appears, wearing the white babydoll nightie that makes his legs look a mile long, along with a pair of little white ballet flats, because Silver has shoe fetishes of her own. He's carrying the bottle of clear honey from the kitchen, and smiles shyly. She smiles back and holds out her hand for the honey. He comes to the side of the chair and bows, offering it to her with both hands. She takes it and gestures for him to kneel in front her.. “You're a very good girl,” she tells him. “It's time for a treat.” And he just looks so _happy_ , the way he does any time she rewards or praises him. 

Silver smiles and extends a foot to him, and he watches as she holds the honey out and drips a thin stream onto the sleek toe of the shoe. He waits, because he's a good girl, and Silver drizzles some onto the other toe, making him whine. She smiles, tipping the bottle up and closing it again, licking her fingers clean. Justin whines softly, and she smiles, pointing both toes forward.. “Such a sweet little princess. Enjoy.”

“Thank you, goddess,” Justin gasps, and leans forward gracefully to lick the honey off one shoe with his deft pink tongue. He keeps his hands behind his back, and makes little whimpers and moans as he gets every bit of honey from both of them. Something about this always soothes him, the the broad, slick, rounded shape of the shoes, and the sharp sweetness of honey. She pushes one into his mouth a little and he groans, licking and sucking. 

“Such a pretty thing,” Silver murmurs. “You like that, princess?”

“Yes, goddess,” Justin breaths, shivering. He looks up at her with those big, helpless eyes, and Silver smiles.

“Such a lovely girl. Finish your honey and come to me.”

Justin whimpers, licking and suckling until each shoe is sparkling clean before crawling closer, to kneel at the base of the chair and look up through his eyelashes at her. She smiles, and beckons, giving him silent permission to settle in her lap. He curls that long, lanky body up into a little ball, resting his head on her shoulder and sighing happily. He's so pretty, with his frosted eyeshadow and pink glasses and his natural hair, now past his shoulders. He still wears a wig when he wants to be _very_ pretty, but soon he won't need one. Silver runs her fingers through his hair and he trembles, nuzzling her neck a little.

“I love you, goddess,” he whimpers, so sweet and helpless.

“I love you too, my precious girl,” she says, and kisses his cheek. People tend to assume that Silver likes a struggle, likes wrestling a sub down. And that can be fun, but for anything sustained, she likes obedience. Justin has had some trouble being good, but he always tries, and for being raised dom does remarkably well. “My good girl,” Silver murmurs, and Justin trembles and pushes against her hip a little, hard under his skirt. She smiles, putting a hand on his knee and sliding up as he whines, legs opening for her. She purrs, wrapping her hand around his cock and squeezing. Not too hard, she's still teaching her little princess that pain can be good. He makes a desperate little noise that becomes a deep moan as Silver strokes him slow and hard.

“I want to reward you,” she says at last, “but I also want to give you a little pain. Color?”

“Yellow, goddess.”

“No hitting,” she assures him. Justin will probably never really enjoy impact play. 

He nods, looking calmer. “Slowly, goddess?”

“Yes,” she says, and he nuzzles her neck.

“Green, goddess.”

“Wonderful.” She gently pushes him to stand up, and takes the leash, leading him into her bedroom. She's always very careful with Justin and pain, and now she pulls the nightie off of him and drapes it over the footboard. Naked except for his little white shoes, Justin stretches out on the bed and spreads his legs. Silver takes a long moment just to pet him, and then goes to the closet to pull out her needle case. It's an elegant thing, silver-plated and with compartments for sharps, disinfectant wipes, latex gloves, and band aids. She sets it on the bedside table where Justin can see it, and he whimpers. “Slowly,” Silver assures him, and pulls on pair of gloves. He nods, face mostly hidden. “One at a time.”

“Yes, goddess,” he whispers, and whines as she wipes a spot between the nape of his neck and his left shoulder blade.

“Deep breath, princess,” Silver murmurs, and Justin obeys, letting that air out again in a high-pitched cry as Silver slides the needle under his skin and then back out again, two gleaming silver points on Justin's back. “Color?”

“Green, goddess,” he breathes, and shivers when she disinfects the same spot on the other side. “Oh...” he trails off into stunned silence as the second needle slides home. He melts into the mattress, utterly passive as Silver pierces him again and again, creating two ladders all the way down his back, going slowly and checking between each one. Every successive needle seems to relax him more, and by the time the last one slides home he looks half-asleep.

“I'm so proud of you, Justin,” Silver says softly, stroking his hair. Her panties are soaked, but they're washable. Justin wriggles happily, gasping as the motion pulls a little on the needles. Silver kisses the back of his neck, and shifts down, pushing his legs a little further apart. He keeps himself clean for his goddess, so she's able to just hold him open and lap at his hole with no preamble, making him buck and whine. She licks deeper and Justin sobs, trying not to rut against the mattress because he doesn't have permission to come. Silver teases him a while longer, and then reaches around to squeeze his cock. “Come for me, sweetness,” she murmurs, and Justin wails, coming a second later. He shudders and whimpers for a long time, and Silver smiles, finally releasing him to lick her fingers clean, pressing a kiss to his lower back, right beside one of the needles.

“I'll take these out and then you can serve me. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful, goddess,” Justin breathes. 

Silver smiles and kisses the back of his neck. “Good girl.” Justin sighs happily, murmuring his thanks for the praise as Silver slips each needle out, wiping each puncture and putting band-aids on them. Once all the needles are safely disposed of, Silver sits at the head of the bed and shifts Justin's head into her lap. He whines, slowly pulling her panties down with his teeth. She pushes them the rest of the way off and pinches her nipples through the bustier as Justin licks and sucks, his mouth soft and responsive and well-trained. Silver groans, and keeps him there until she comes twice, finally letting him up so she can lick his face clean and push the taste into his mouth with her tongue, holding him tightly and murmuring a litany of praise.


End file.
